How We Met Arashi
by bleuskies
Summary: The two girls met their favorite boy band, Arashi, in the weirdest, strangest, funniest way. Somehow they ended up getting closer to all the members . Will the two girls find true love in this gorgeous band of hot, talented, and famous idols?R&R *UNREAL*


"Who's your favorite in Arashi?" Mechelle asked Emilee.

These two girls were the best of friends. Both of them were eighth graders at Blackwell Middle School. Emilee was the older girl. She was shy and quiet on the outside, but inside she was crazy and weird. Mechelle was the younger one. She was seemingly grumpy and crazy most of the time, yet quite talkative and weird. They were alike in many ways, but their most common point is the fact that they both love Arashi.

"Ohno of course! But Aiba is a close second! Nino's next, then Sho, and last but not least, Matsujun." She answered perkily.

Mechelle laughed. "I just asked for your favorite, not the order in which you like them!"

Emilee just ignored like usual because she had too much to say. "Okay, so who's your favorite?"

"Ohno duh! Obviously!" She smiled.

"How about the rest?" Emilee jumped up and down.

"Umm...Aiba next, then Nino, and Sho. And Matsujun is last. I seriously don't get why most people like Matsujun...Ohno's the best singer, dancer, artist, gymnast, and actor in the whole group! He's one of the most talented out of the Japanese idols." She replied. "No offense to Matsujun lovers." She added.

Emilee ignored Mechelle yet again. "Wouldn't it be great if we could meet them in real life?"

Mechelle sighed like always. "It's possible since we're in Tokyo."

"I'd probably think they're look-alikes if I ever see them. Let's just buy some food. I'm hungry."

"Me too. So what do you want?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Emilee replied.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want?"

"This is getting kinda stupid. We do this every time."

Mechelle laughed. "True. So let's just get something."

"Ice cream!" Emilee shouted excitedly.

"Japanese mac and cheese!" Mechelle joked.

"Hey, that rhymes."

"Shouldn't we just get moving already. I don't wanna stand here for another fifteen minutes talking about stupid things."

She nodded. "Okay."

They randomly grabbed something and paid for it. Emilee and Mechelle walked outside of the convenient store.

The two girls were being crazy and clumsy so they accidentally bumped into each other causing them to stumble backwards in laughter.

Mechelle hit somebody behind her and slipped. She tried to balance herself on one leg with her arms stretched out. The person behind Mechelle was taken down with her. "Ow!"

The same happened with Emilee but her way of balancing was going low, sticking her butt and arms. Emilee's butt slammed into someone. Sadly her butt connected with the person's muscles causing her to lose balance and fall on the ground, her butt in extreme pain. "Owie, my butt hit a rock!"

"Who is a rock?" asked a deep voice. Emilee looked up into the eyes of a very familiar person. She scrambled over to where Mechelle had fallen.

"Is it just me or does that guy look a LOT like Sho?"

"I AM Sho. Who are you?" said the guy Emilee mistook as a rock.

"I-" Emilee started.

Mechelle cut her off by yelping in surprise. "What'd you push me for?" She yelled at the guy who shoved her off him.

"Nani? You fell on me!" The guy replied.

"Not my fault you were blocking the way!" Mechelle was angry that he pushed her.

"Mechelle...why don't we just leave? People are staring. It's freaking me out. But what freaks me out even more is that rock dude looks like Sho and that shovy dude looks like Nino and-"

"I know, they even sound like them too right?" She finished for Emilee.

"Doshdano(What's wrong?), Sho, Nino?" said a voice who sounded really similar to Ohno's.

"Did I just hear Ohno?" Emilee asked with a freaked out expression.

"I heard too. I'm REALLY freaked out now."

"Riida!" said another voice that resembled Aiba's.

"Eeeeeeeh, Aibaaaaaa..." Emilee said in a strange tone.

"Aaaaaaah, I knoooow..." said Mechelle in a strange tone also.

The four guys talked in Japanese which the girls understood only a little. They recognized the words ochida(fell), rocku(rock), debuka(big butt), baka(idiot), and not much more.

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Mechelle.

"I have no idea. You should know more." Emilee replied.

"Why don't we just leave? _But_ before we do that, you know what we gotta do right?"

"Hit them with shoes?!"

Mechelle smiled evilly. "Exactly."

"Ooh, I always wanted to try doing that." Emilee also smiled happily.

"Grab a random shoe."

"Where do we get shoes?"

"There are lots of people who have shoes. Just take theirs. Wait, they have stinky, dirty feet. Never mind. Just use our own."

"What will we walk with?"

"Take them back when those idiots get hit."

"Okaaaay. Let's do this." She sang in a sing songy voice.

"This is gonna be fun. I have my shoe ready, you?"

Emilee already threw both her shoes though.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mechelle chugged her own. Four guys. Four shoes. One for each guy.

Emilee's stinky shoes reached Mr. Sho-Look-Alike where the sun don't shine first, then slammed into Mr. Aiba-Look-Alike in the face.

"I gotta get my shoes back!"

Mechelle's dirty shoes connected with Mr. Nino-Look-Alike in the same place as Mr. Sho-Look-Alike. Mr. Ohno-Look-Alike was fortunate because it only bounced off his forehead.

"My shoes!"

Mechelle and Emilee sped toward their shoes. Emilee grabbed the shoe close to Mr. Aiba-Look-Alike because he was too stunned to figure out what was going on. She then headed for Mr. Sho-Look-Alike. She didn't expect him to recover so fast because he grabbed her with one arm and her shoe in the other.

"Give me my shoe back, you big, boobed rock or I swear I'll bite you!"

"Urusai(Shut up!), you brat-" Emilee cut him off by taking a huge bite of his muscular arm. "Damn! You-"

He said some stuff in Japanese that Emilee did not understand. He let go of her and Emilee took the chance to spit on his shirt nonstop.

"Eat my spit! Now, give me my dang shoe and stop cussing in Japanese! I don't understand a single thing you're saying." She glared at him. She took her phone and started to hit him with it.

"Itte!(Ow!) I get it! Here." He stuck her shoe in Emilee's face.

She narrowed her eyes first, then she popped her eyes out as much as she can while gasping and pointing above him. His head swerved upwards and Emilee snatched her shoe from his grasp.

"Hey!" Mr. Sho-Look-Alike yelled after Emilee who was running away with her shoe in hand.

While Emilee was chased by Mr. Sho-Look-Alike, Mechelle went for the shoe she threw at Mr. Nino-Look-Alike first. This guy also recovered quickly from the surprise.

He reached for Mechelle but she dodged it and snatched her shoe. "Ha! You suck!" She tripped him with her shoe and kicked him in the shin. Mr. Nino-Look-Alike fell but not before pulling her down with him. "Ah!!"

"Kono(You!)" Mr. Nino-Look-Alike cussed at Mechelle in Japanese just like Mr. Sho-Look-Alike did.

"Stop cussing, you cussing cusser!" Mechelle started elbowing him.

"Ohno! Helpu!" Mr. Ohno-Look-Alike finally broke off his dazed look and woke up to reality. He had a shoe mark on his forehead.

"Eh? Ore deska? (Is it me?)"

"Cheater! You don't get help!" Mechelle jumped away from the two and charged. They moved out of the way the last second and grabbed her from nearly falling. "Let go!" She thrashed about wildly.

"No." Mr. Nino-Look-Alike glared angrily at Mechelle.

"I'm gonna bite you!" She cried.

"Waaaaah, maji?(Seriously?)" Mr. Ohno-Look-Alike released her instantly.

"I'd like to see you try." Mr. Nino-Look-Alike didn't back down at all. He stood his ground and held her firm.

So Mechelle bit a large chunk of his arm.

"Itte! Kono-(Ow! You-)" Suddenly Mechelle flipped him onto the floor.

"Bleh! Eat my dust!" She kicked all the dirt from the floor onto him.

"Damn!!" He coughed.

"That's what you get for messing with me." She brushed some dust off herself and picked up her pair of shoes from the ground. "Emilee?" Mechelle searched of any signs of her best friend. She spotted Emilee running from Mr. Sho-Look-Alike.

She dashed over to help him immediately. "Stop chasing her!" She shouted angrily and leaped onto the guy's back.

"Uwa! Abunei, abunei. (That was close.)" He lost his balance for a second and almost tripped.

"Mechelle! Let's get outta here!"

"Okay." She banged her fist on Mr. Sho-Look-Alike's head.

"Giotto matta(Wait, a second.). Hanareh! (Let go!) Damnit, get off!" He yelled stumbled around with Mechelle still on his back.

In no time, Mechelle released her grip on him and dropped to her feet. She ran over to Emilee.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that." Emilee commented.

Mechelle shrugged. "I never knew you would spit and throw your phone at him either! Nice, now come on." They stuck their shoes back on and ran for their lives.

Emilee stopped all of a sudden and turned back. "Our food!"

"Oh, yeah." Mechelle just remembered and went after Emilee.

By the time they neared the imposters again, two of them were rummaging through their bag of precious food. Emilee and Mechelle recognized them as the Aiba and Ohno fakes.

"Hey, that's OUR food!" Mechelle scolded.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing with our precious food?!" Emilee asked.

The two guys looked up eyes wide while the two girls charged at them full speed. They scream. "Waaaaaah!!" And try to run away but before they could Emilee tackled Mr. Aiba-Imposter's feet while Mechelle jumped onto Mr. Ohno-Imposter's back.

"Yah! I got you now!" Mechelle shouted crazily. She pauses and stares at him. Then she started to poke his face. "Wow, you really do look like him. Dude, did you get surgery or something..." Mr. Ohno-Imposter looked at her funny.

"Nani?(Huh? or What?)" Mr. Ohno-Imposter kept giving her a weird look. He swatted her finger away.

"Doesn't matter cuz you're NOT Ohno! I'm gonna poke you to death! Take that and that and that and this!" She poked him harder and he yelped.

"Yamette! (Stop! Or Quit It!)" Mr. Ohno-Twin attempted to flick her off but failed miserably as she began to tickle him. He laughed uncontrollably.

While Mechelle continued to poke Mr. Ohno-Imposter, Emilee was tumbling on the floor with Mr. Aiba-Twin.

"Gimme back me food! It's MINE! If you ate any of it I'll kill you!" She growled angrily at him.

"Yeah, we'll kill you both!" Mechelle turned over to Emilee and Mr. Aiba-Twin who were STILL rolling around on the dirty street floor.

"Yeah, what she said or I'll bite you!"

"Yeah!!" Mechelle agreed.

Mr. Aiba-Imposter commented. "Nande(Why) you say 'yeah' vally match?(Why you say 'yeah' very much?)"

"Cuz it's in a lot of Arashi AKA our favorite band's-"

Emilee finished for her."-songs. Duh!"

"Yeah!"

"You like aru songs?" Mr. Aiba-Imposter asked.

The two girls scoffed. "What do you mean 'aru song'?" Mechelle exclaimed. "Psh! Chyeah right!" Mr. Ohno-Imposter winced as Mechelle's spit reached his face.

"You're not Arashi!...Are you?" Emileee examined Mr. Aiba-Imposter's face. It was more like playing with his face. She poked his face, studied his hair, and squeezed his cheeks.

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Aiba-Imposter let out a muffled yell.

"Playing with your face. Nah, Aiba's WAY cuter. But you're cute too-Wait why did I say that? Gah! Whatever I'm just gonna bite you and then kill you! Muahahahahahahaha!!" Emilee laughed like a maniac while Mr. Aiba-Imposter tried to pry her away from him. She simply bit his arm that was holding their food. He screamed out in pain. Emilee grinned menacingly.

"I'm gonna proceed in poking you to death now." Mechelle continued to poke Mr. Ohno-Imposter in the face, nose, ears, mouth, and eyes.

Mr. Ohno-Imposter also screamed in pain. "Gah!"

"You're lucky I'm not seriously poking you or you'd be blind!" she said. Mr. Ohno-Imposter regained his strength but accidentally tripped and fell. With Mechelle on his back...

"Ow!" Mechelle slipped off his back and was sprawled onto the ground. Mr. Ohno-Imposter dropped the food and groaned in pain. "Our food!" Mechelle snatched it and jumped onto her feet in one quick move. "I got it, Emilee! Let's go." She ran towards Emilee and watched her and Mr. Aiba-Imposter fighting on the ground.

The Sho and Nino fakes were trying to get themselves together. They finally realized what was happening to their two friends and quickly dashed to their rescues.

"Get off him!" Mr. Sho-Twin shouted threateningly at Emilee. She did not take notice of him and attacked Aiba once again. "I said, get off!" He grabbed Emilee by the arm. Too many people are falling. He tripped and fell on top of Emilee's body. Mr. Aiba-Twin moaned squished by the two.

"Ah! You fat, muscular rock!! Get off of-!" Mr. Sho-Look-Alike had apparently accidentally somehow kissed Emilee on the cheek. Emilee's arm flinched and punched him in the face very very hard. "GAH!! I'm gonna murder you! That was my first kiss! And it was from a stranger, rock dude who likes to imitate Sho!" Emilee kicked him many times. He yelped in pain several times.

Mechelle quickly came over to shove Mr. Sho-Imposter off of her best friend. He fell and hit his head causing him to be unconscious. "You freaking idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing to my best friend! Pervert!-" Emilee interrupted her.

"-Like Calvin and Aiba when he's sometimes perverted."

"You pick now to say that! Come on, let's get outta here. I have the food. Where's your?"

"I'm getting it." Emilee slowly got up and glared down at Mr. Aiba-Twin who was silent and still like a dead man. "Gimme our food back, you fatso!" She took the bag and pulled. Mr. Aiba-Imposter had a strong grip on the bag so Emilee kicked him. "Gimme it! What are you? A dead person who's holding on to his most prized possession! What's WRONG with you?!" Emilee gave him one more kick.

He finally let go with a sound. "Oomphfalagah!" Mechelle and Emilee stared at him strangely. At last, Mr. Nino-Faker charged over to the two girls and leaped at them.

But suddenly the police came. They could all hear the sirens and yelling. Mr. Sho-Twin and Mr. Ohno-Look-Alike awoke with a startled expression as well as Mr. Aiba-Impsoter. All six of them thought the same thing in their heads.

_Uh-oh. The police. This is bad._

**This is our VERY FIRST fanfic so we hope you liked it!! :) We're sorry if you didn't like some of the things that happened to the Arashi members :P But it was supposed to funny so yeah...We hope you'll read and review anyways!! :D It's all FAKE, UNREAL, MADE UP, and FANTASIZED! Please don't hate us. We do not own Arashi or any other things related to them. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thank yous! :) Next chapter will be up if we get reviews :3 Thanks for reading :P Bye!~ Satochi**

* * *


End file.
